Amu in Dreamland
by dusk012301230123
Summary: Welcome to Dreamland where all of your wildest wishes come true right after they get an 'OK' from the Red Queen. Which by the way, won't happen. The Red Queen will only make her own wishes come true and if you live in this land you'll help. Amuto, Tadamu
1. The Cat in My Dreams

**Ok so hi! Yeah I usually write Tsubasa stuff but whatever I like Shugo Chara too. And Hetalia too (Japan has a pretty voice!).  
Ignore me ranting in the background.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Alice in Wonderland both would probably suck if I did...**

_You run quickly through the forest. Sticks crack underneath your feet and thorns catch on your dress causing it to rip and tear but you don't notice nor do you care. You can hear the sounds of hooves as they impact the muddy ground. You shut your eyes tightly and run faster determined not to look back because it will only slow you down. Suddenly you feel pressure under your arms and your feet leave the ground. You scream for them to let you go and kick your feet in attempt to escape but nothing you do works. You don't open your eyes but somehow you can tell that you're on a tree branch hidden by leaves. You're not that far above the ground but you can tell you're safe._

"_Hey you!" calls a girls' voice, "Yeah you cat! Have you seen a girl around here with pink hair?"_

"_Pink hair?" asks the cat, "That's quite an unusual color."_

"_Answer the question, cat!" she growls, "Or you'll have to answer to the Queen!"_

_He doesn't respond._

"_Cat!" she cries, "I swear you will face the executioner!"_

"_Then you'd never get an answer out of me." He informs, "Not that'd I'd give you one anyway."_

"_Get him!" she orders._

_He laughs, "She went weast!" he exclaims._

"_Do you mean east or do you mean west?" she asks obviously frustrated._

"_Yes." The cat says._

"_You're mad Cat!" she yells, and sends half of her troops west and the other half east._

"_Find her!" she cries, "Bring her back alive."_

_She gallops off on her horse._

_You hear a chuckle behind you and your eyes fly open._

"_Welcome." Someone whispers._

_You turn around to see a man with a wide white smile._

/

Amu shoots straight up in bed as she wakes up with a scream. Her face is sticky from the cold sweat running down and dripping off her jaw.

"Honey what's wrong?" her parents ask running into her room.

Amu looks at them and her dad smiles knowingly.

"Go back to bed sweetheart." he says to Amu's mother, "I'll take care of it."

Her mother walks out of the room shutting the door behind her and her dad walks over and sits on the bed.

"The dream again?" he asks.

Amu nods.

"Did you see who 'the Cat' was this time?" he asks.

Sadly Amu shakes her head. "It's always the same." She says, "I see his smile then I wake up. It never goes further and it never stops before that."

Her father pats her head. "It's a dream so you can do whatever you want." He says, "Maybe next time you'll see this Cat's face."

Amu smiles as he plants a kiss on her forehead and tells her to get back to sleep.

**Hi again... Umm I know it's an overused theme and stuff but hopefully it won't be too boring and also I can figure out what the heck I'm going to do for this now...**

**Anyone want to Beta this story for me? You have to be able to keep me motivated and stuff though cause I'll drop stuff and it haunts me cause I don't like to drop things. I blame writers block which I get too much. So anyone who feels like Betaing (weird word...) for this story just PM me or Review or something.**

**Review now and get another chapter free of charge once it comes out!**


	2. Rabbits

**Ok this one is a bit longer than the last one which is good.**

**I'm still looking for a beta so pm me or email me or review...**

**disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Alice in Wonderland**

"Amu?" asks a voice drawing the young girl out of her trance slightly, "Amu?"

She snaps her head up and looks around wondering where she was slightly before remembering. She sighed letting her head fall into her hands.

"Amu, are you alright?" asks the blonde sitting next to her.

Amu smiles at him. "Of course, I'm fine." She assures but he looks skeptical.

"I really do worry about you sometimes, Amu." He says, "All of the time really. And not just because we're going to be married when we get old enough. I care about you; a lot."

Amu lets him wrap a hand around her waist and pull her closer.

"I care about you too, Tadase." She says leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What were you dreaming of this time?" Tadase asks curiously.

She smiles and let out a small laugh. "I was just thinking." She says looking at the clouds and the blue sky.

"About what?" he pressures.

She closes her eyes letting the breeze play with her hair. "Nothing." She says, "It's stupid."

Tadase plants a quick kiss on the top of her head. "Nothing you do or think is stupid to me." He says grasping her hand, "Why would you have your head in the clouds so much if you thought everything you were think was stupid?"

She blushes slightly. "I was wondering what people would look like if they had cat ears." She admits quietly.

"Cat ears?" Tadase asks.

Amu nods embarrassed.

He thinks for a moment before smiling at her. "I don't think cat ears would be good for you." He says crossing his arms over his chest.

"No?" Amu frowns.

Tadase shakes his head. "No because everyone would want you because you would be even cuter than you are now." He says smiling at her, "And then I wouldn't get to spend any time with you."

Amu laughs. "We could run away." She suggests, "That way we'd be alone and no one would even bother us."

"We could do that now." He says looking at the flowers that surround them and avoiding her gaze.

Amu's smile fades. "What?" she asks.

"I'm just saying that we could run away if we really wanted to." He explains, "I was just saying. I wasn't really being serious."

Amu smiles but turns her head as something catches her gaze.

"What's wrong?" Tadase asks.

She points away from them and Tadase looks and sees it too.

"A rabbit?" Amu asks.

"It's a very large rabbit." Tadase points out, "Which is strange. My mother hates rabbits because they eat the flowers. I've seen her send dogs after them before."

Amu gets up from the bench in the shade of a flowering tree and walks slowly over to the rabbit.

"Ah, no!" Amu cries as it runs away.

She hurries after it.

"Amu!" Tadase calls running after her, "Come back!"

Amu doesn't hear his calls and continues after the fluffy white creature. She stops finally in a large grassy meadow far away from the tree they were sitting under but still on the mansion's land. She looks up breathing heavily but does not see the rabbit anywhere.

"It's gone." She says sadly letting herself collapse to the ground in exhaustion.

"Amu!" Tadase calls his voice hoarse.

He walks up to her also out of breath and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't find it." Amu says looking around once more, "I wish I could have found it and made sure it was alright and made sure it got away."

"It probably went back to its hole." Tadase tries to calm, "It'll be dark by the time we get back to the house but we can look for it tomorrow. Don't worry I'll make sure my mother doesn't find out."

Amu smiles at him and grabs the hand he's holding out for her.

"Thank you." She says and heads back to the house with him.

/

"_Welcome." Someone whispers behind you._

_You turn around to see a man with a wide with smile. You open your mouth but he covers it. You look at his face by his eyes are covered by his dark blue bangs._

"_Shhh." He quiets, "Don't scream."_

_You can feel yourself waking up._

"_Oh no." he says frowning, "I have to tell you something, don't wake up yet. No wait!"_

/

Amu shoots up in bed like you have every other night in your life. She's grown accustom to the stickiness on her face from sweat. She opens her mouth to scream but nothing comes out. It feels as if someone has their hand over it but nothing is there.

"_I'm closer than you think. We'll meet again in the near future."_

She looks around the room but sees nothing except furniture. She could have sworn she heard something. Maybe she just needs some fresh air. Amu pushes the window next to her bed open and looks out onto the grounds of the mansion where Tadase lived. She had never really thought about it before but now that she was alone and her head was somewhat clear she realized that she was only ten years old or so and she already had her marriage planned out. Of course she could still say no to the plans if she wanted to their parents had only made the arrangement because of how well Amu and Tadase had gotten along together. Why was she thinking about this all of a sudden? Tadase loved her and she loved him back end of story. Right?

Amu flung herself back onto the bed. It was somewhat sad that she was already going to get married. Tadase was the only guy she had ever really gotten to know so how did she really know if he was the right one or not? She sits up and looks out the window hearing something rustling outside.

She gasps. "The rabbit!" she exclaims jumping out of bed.

Quickly she throws on some clothes and shoes and hurries back to the window to see if the rabbit is still there. Happy to see that it is she runs through the house and rushes out the back door startling the rabbit who dashes off.

"No wait!" she calls hurrying after it.

She's led back to the same meadow she stopped at the last time she followed the rabbit.

"There you are." She said seeing the rabbit just in time to watch it jump down a hole half hidden by bushes.

"You really should make your home somewhere else." She says to the rabbit, "The woman that lives here really isn't a fan of rabbits."

She feels her hand slip into the hole and she reaches in further trying to grab a hold of the rabbit. She doesn't realize that as she's searching further and further her other arm has gone in the rabbit hole as well. Suddenly the ground collapses a bit under her throwing her into the hole.

"Amu!" she hears from the surface and manages to spin around just in time to see a familiar face.

**I'm going to stop it there. I'll hopefully write more tomorrow.**

**I'll also hopefully get more reviews from people *holds out cookies* Because people who review get nice things like cookies while people who don't well I can't say this is rated K+ after all... it wouldn't even be allowed in an M rated story.**

**Thanks bma925 for being my first reviewer. I'm glad you liked it ^.^ You get two cookies.**

**Reviews = love and cookies and good things**


End file.
